


His Queen

by Sammys_Sunshine



Series: Supernatural Songfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancer Reader, F/M, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/Sammys_Sunshine
Summary: Crowley knew something was missing from his life. Where he found it was unexpected.





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to make this into a songfic but it pretty much got a mind of its own and here is the result.

Crowley strolled into the strip club, drawn by something. He was restless, needing to feel a void. He owned the club and the demon behind the bar poured him his drink. His eyes scanned over the customers and employees, admiring the girls dancing and twirling around the poles. One stage was empty, concerning him. He snapped to the bartender, who immediately appeared.

"Why is that one empty?"

"She will be coming on in a few minutes, my lord. Most of our customers come to just see her."

Crowley gave his employee a look.

"Why?"

The demon smiled. "You'll have to see for yourself, your highness." He bowed to Crowley and left, serving other customers.

Crowley pondered the demon's statement, wondering what this woman could have that attracted so many men to her stage. The DJ's voice broke through his thoughts, commanding everyone's attention.

"All right, all right, all right," he drawled."It's everyone's favorite time of the evening. Our dear Rosy is about to come on stage. Enjoy."

Crowley turned in his seat twirling his drink in his hand, listening to the ice cubes clink against the glass. The lights dim around the stage, and the ones overhead shut off. 

Crowley squints his eyes, not impressed by anything yet. He could hear boots, or heels, clicking against the flooring, signaling the arrival of the dancer.

*I torture youuu  
Take my hand through the flames  
I torture youu  
I'm a slave to your games  
I want to chain you up, I want to tie you down  
I torture youuu  
I'm just a sucker for pain*

The strobe lights flash on, illuminating "Rosy". Her left leg was wrapped around the pole, short Daisy Dukes showing off her muscled thighs. Crowley was right, he did hear boots. Her boots. Smooth, ebony cowboy boots adorned her feet, making her long legs look even longer. Crowley was already hard just from staring at her this long and he hadn't even made it the rest of the way up her body. He wanted to wrap his hands around her thick hips as she rode him while wearing those boots. He could see faded stretch marks, making her seem so much more real than the other girls. Her belly wasn't flat, but yet that just made her more attractive to him. Her breasts were covered in a green camouflage top, nipples pushing up through the fabric. Her left hand was holding onto the pole, taut tat arms bulging slightly. Her other hand was in her hair, almost lost in the sea of curly red waves. Her head was tossed back, her back arched, causing the tips of her hair to touch the top of her round ass. Crowley was caught in her spell and she hadn't even moved yet. 

*I'm a sucker for pain*

The second verse brought her to life, her lithe movements keeping Crowley's focus solely on her. She bent and twisted on the pole, her attention completely on her dancing. She stripped slowly, revealing large and very real breasts. Crowley wanted to beat every other man in the room but he refused to take his attention off her. She shimmied teasingly out of her shorts, earning quiet groans from the men watching her. She smiled and made contact with Crowley, her (y/e/c) brilliant in the glare of the beams shining down on her. He put his glass behind him on the counter, his eyes never leaving hers. She winked at him when she tossed her shorts his way, and he gave her his own wicked smile in return. The song ended and as she swayed her beautiful hips walking off the stage, Crowley got up to follow her to the dressing rooms. He found her sitting in front of her mirror, a silky black robe wrapped around her body. She watched him approach her in the reflection, and she smiled softly. 

"Hello darling," Crowley spoke quietly. 

She turned around in her chair, to look get a better look at him. 

"Never seen you in here before."

"I've never been in here before. I own the place and it's the first time I've been in here."

Her eyebrows shoot up.

"You own this place?"

"Yes."

"Your wife must love that."

"Don't have one."

She grins wide, opening up her robe to him just a little.

"Oh, really?"

He steps closer to her.

"Yes, really."

She opens up her robe to him completely, showing off her barely clothed body. Crowley takes another step, standing in front of her before leaning down and bracing himself on the arms of her chair. 

"Name's Crowley, King of Hell."

Her (y/e/c/) eyes stare up into his chocolate brown ones, completely enamored by him.

"(Y/n). Since you probably already know that Rosy isn't my real name."

"You're not questioning my title. Why?"

"I'm a hunter on the side. Your demons leave me alone and I don't exorcise them." Crowley squints at her, and she shrugs. "It's the truth."

"Well, if you know that I'm who I am, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"I liked you as soon as I saw you."

"Got any family?"

"Nope."  
Crowley felt nervous for the first time in a very long time. He kneeled down on one knee, taking her hand in his.

"(Y/n) (Y/l/n), how would you feel about leaving this place and becoming my Queen?"

She slipped her robe off, and slid down onto his leg, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

"I'm yours," she said and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
